


Day 27 - On One Of Their Birthdays

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angel!Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's birthday and he doesn't feel like celebrating. Until Castiel shows up, offering a gift Dean will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 27 - On One Of Their Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> *offers tissues* You may need these. Don't worry, they're free. And only slightly used.

“Dude, I’m telling you. I don’t wanna big fuss. Gimme a pie and call it done,” Dean said, kicking his feet up on the motel room bed.

Sam frowned from where he was seated in front of his laptop at the small table the room boasted while the television showed an old episode of Dr. Sexy. “Dean, it’s your birthday. And after all the shit that’s gone down the last few years, don’t you want to do something to celebrate?”

“I told you. Just get a pie and that’ll be good enough. Hell, get two pies if you wanna be reckless,” the hunter said, smirking at his younger brother who merely rolled his eyes in response.

“Are you sure, Dean?” Sam asked, brow arched in question.

“Yep. One hundred percent, Sammy. Now, don’t you have a pie to go fetch?” He waggled his eyebrows at his brother, his trademark cocky smirk in place.

“Jerk,” Sam muttered as he rose, grabbing his jacket, wallet and the keys to the Impala before heading to the door.

“Make it apple, bitch!” Dean called before the door closed behind Sam. Then the smirk faded and the hunter breathed a deep sigh, leaning his head back against the pillow after turning off the television.

Yeah, it was his birthday, but he really just didn’t feel like celebrating. Not at all. He would’ve been happier to just treat the day like any other day if not for his little brother trying so hard for his sake. He’d long established he’d do anything for Sammy, even letting the kid do something to celebrate a birthday that Dean just wasn’t feeling.

Maybe all the crap from the last few years had just worn him down to the point he didn’t give a shit anymore. Seemed likely enough. What was there to celebrate? Trudging through another year of supernatural bullshit and managing to live another year to do it all over again? No, thanks.

Dean closed his eyes, draping his arm over his closed eyes, hand resting on his abdomen as he sought to enjoy the few minutes of quiet before Sam came back from the store. 

And, of course, that would be when he heard the distinct fluttering of wings.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas.” The hunter sighed, not bothering to move his arm or any other part of himself at Castiel’s customary greeting. 

“Where’s Sam?” the angel inquired, blue eyes searching the small motel room.

“He’s out. Made a quick run to the store. Should be back in a few. Why?” 

“That will save me having to explain just yet then. Come with me.” Dean heard Cas’ footsteps. They stopped beside the bed Dean was lying on and the hunter snorted.

“Go with you? Where? I’m waiting on pie, dude.”

“Dean. How many times have I asked you to do something for me?” Castiel asked, looking pointedly down at the hunter.

Dean moved his arm in time to see that look and blinked. “Uh. Just that once, during the whole Heaven Civil War crap…”

“Exactly. Please. Come with me.” Castiel held out his hand to Dean, waiting for the other man to accept it.

Sighing, Dean accepted the offered hand and rose from the bed, eyeing the angel curiously. “The hell’s going on, Cas?” 

Castiel didn’t answer. He merely raised his hand and pressed two fingers to Dean’s forehead.

The hunter’s stomach lurched in that familiar way whenever Castiel zapped him somewhere and it always left him feeling queasy. Once he regained his footing, he took a moment to get his bearings before looking around to see where the angel had brought him.

“November thirteenth, nineteen seventy-eight,” the angel answered the unspoken question, gesturing to a sign over the store across the street that read ‘Lawrence Hardware.’

Dean blinked stupidly at the sign then turned to Castiel. “What the hell? What are we doing here for, Cas? There some other event I gotta stop or something? I’m gettin’ real tired of having to clean up other people’s messes with the timeline.”

The angel shook his head and clasped Dean’s arm loosely, pulling him along down the street. “No mess to clean up, Dean. You’ll see why we’re here in a few minutes. Be patient.”

Be patient? What the fuck? The hunter cast an incredulous look at the angel, but followed along until he was brought down a familiar street. He tried to stop, his throat constricting slightly, but Castiel was relentless.

“Dean. Trust me,” Cas said, his expression so earnest that Dean forgot for a few moments that he was trying to resist the angel’s pull.

It was long enough for Castiel to bring Dean to the front door of an achingly familiar house and all he could think was how much he didn’t want to be there. Didn’t want to see what was on the other side. And he couldn’t help wondering just what the hell was going on, why Castiel had brought him there in the first place.

Castiel paused in front of the door and looked at Dean. He lifted his hand to rest it on the hunter’s shoulder, blue eyes sincere as they gazed into his green ones. “I promise you, there is nothing wrong. There is no threat here. I would not have brought you here had I suspected any harm would befall you.”

The angel’s words had the desired effect of calming Dean somewhat, but he was still uneasy just being on the doorstep of his childhood home. In a time where both of his parents were still alive and likely just behind this very door.

“What’s my story then? Cousin or something?” he asked, but Castiel merely shook his head and knocked on the door.

Dean’s heart pounded in time with the footsteps that he could hear from within and the door opened to reveal a very pregnant and quite frankly glowing Mary Winchester. The sight of her gave Dean a jolt along with the realization that, given the date, she was pregnant with him. 

“Mary,” Castiel nodded in greeting, but the woman’s eyes rested firmly on the man before her. The one who would become the child she was currently carrying. There were tears in her eyes and she brought her hands up to frame Dean’s face gently between them. It was a mother’s touch. And one he’d craved so desperately for the past thirty years of his life that he was helpless to do anything but close his eyes and lean into it.

“Dean,” she whispered, a shaky smile curving her lips. Then the hunter found himself enveloped in his mother’s embrace for the first time since he was four years old and, miraculously enough, this younger version of her knew who he was, what he was to her and he didn’t have to pretend or hold back. He didn’t have to worry about being here for some secret agenda to protect the timeline from whomever had decided to fuck with it.

At first he couldn’t comprehend how this had happened, but then he had his answer in the pair of blue eyes that took in the sight of Mary Winchester holding her oldest son, the way the look on the angel’s face had softened at the sight.

“Cas,” Dean whispered hoarsely, seeing the angel’s gaze move to meet his own upon hearing his name. “What’s going on?”

Mary spared Castiel having to answer. She leaned back, smiling at her boy then the angel. “Castiel came to me this morning. He told me who he was, what time he was from. He said that for you, it’s your birthday and he wanted to give you something special. Time with me. So, tonight, it’s just you and me, sweetheart. I made you a pie for your birthday. Castiel told me your favorite was my apple pie so I have one for you in the kitchen whenever you’re hungry.”

God, his legs felt like they wanted to give out. Right there on the front porch. There were tears sliding down his face, but Dean couldn’t have cared less. Time with his mother. Hours spent just sitting and talking with her. How many times had he wished for the chance to do just that? He’d lost count.

Mary reached up, brushing his tears away with her thumbs as she smiled at him. “Come on inside, baby. I’ll get you a piece of that pie.”

She stepped back into the house and Dean could only nod to show he’d be along in a moment, watching her until she disappeared inside. Then Dean turned his attention to the angel who lingered beside him.

“Cas…” His voice was hoarse and he had to clear his throat to try again. “Cas, I. I don’t know what to say, man. What about Sam though?”

“I’ll bring Sam another time so he can see her. I thought today should just be for you. I’ll bring you back to the same time you left the motel room so you won’t miss anything in our present time,” the angel reassured, standing there on the porch with his quietly sincere expression, the end of his trenchcoat billowing gently in the chilly November wind.

“How…?” he found himself asking, gaze darting along the porch and front yard briefly before returning to meet Castiel’s. “How did you do all this?”

“I approached your mother and showed her what I was, explained to her my plans for you and how she was involved. Your mother was wary at first, but I managed to convince her. I must warn you, however. After your visit and eventually Sam’s, I will have to alter her memory. She will have no recollection of these events, but you and Sam can have these memories of her. You both deserve this much at least. I cannot bring her back for you, but I can at least give the two of you a bit of time with her,” Cas explained, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his trenchcoat.

It hurt to know she wouldn’t remember any of this after he left, but in truth, Dean could at least have the memory of these few precious hours with his mother and Sam would as well. His baby brother who had never gotten to know their mother, never spent time with her as Dean had. It was definitely something and he would take what he could get.

Dean nodded once to show he understood, trying to swallow the lump that had taken up residence in his throat. He gestured to the door. “You comin’?”

The angel shook his head at that. “No, I will return for you tonight, before your father is supposed to arrive home. This is time for you and your mother. I’ll remain in this timeline to keep an eye on things in the area, but you should have this time with her. You deserve it.”

Dean bit his lip for a moment then nodded again. There really was only one thing left to say. “Thank you, Cas…”

That softened expression returned to the angel’s features, a slight smile forming on his lips. He took a step forward, hand curling at the nape of Dean’s neck. Before the hunter could react, Castiel had pulled his head down slightly to press a kiss to his forehead, lips lingering there only for a few moments before he pulled back.

“Happy birthday, Dean,” he offered quietly then disappeared with a familiar rustling of wings.

Dean lingered where he stood for a long moment, staring at where the angel had last been. He spared a moment to think that there was definitely something angel-related he needed to tend to once he returned to his own page on the calendar, but for now, Mary Winchester waited inside to give her son some of her homemade apple pie.

He wouldn’t dream of keeping her waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
